elderscrollsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Corundum Ore
Corundum Ore (コランダム・オール、鋼玉の鉱石) は Smelter (溶鉱炉) で Corundum Ingot (コランダム・インゴット、鋼玉のインゴット) を生産するのに使われる。Corundum Ore を Iron Ore と一緒に精錬すると Steel Ingot (スティール・インゴット、鋼鉄のインゴット) を生産する。 Corundum Ore Vein (コランダムの鉱脈、鋼玉の鉱脈) Corundum Ore Vein (コランダムの鉱脈、鋼玉の鉱脈) はPickaxe (つるはし) で採掘することができる。各々の鉱脈は、採掘するとき、Corundum Ore の代わりに precious gem (高価な宝石) を産出する可能性がある。Corundum Ore は通常ゲーム内時間で一ヶ月後に respawn する。 インゴットの生産 ロケーション Corundum Ore は下記の場所で見つけることができる: * 3 鉱脈 next to the mountain side just north of the cave exit/entrance that comes leads into Helgen に入る出入口の洞窟の北の山腹のそば * Blackreach - エリア内に少なくとも 14 の鉱脈がある * Knifepoint Ridge - Corundum Ore と Iron Ore がある。 * 1 鉱脈 in Lake Ilinalta、Riverwood の外にある 3つの Guardian Stones の北、プレイヤーが最初に訪れる孤立した丘 * 4 鉱脈 in Darkwater Crossing の Goldenrock Mine at Darkwater Crossing、Mistwatch の西 * 2 鉱脈 in Ironback Hideout * 2 鉱脈 in Velheim Towers、川の北側。 * 2 鉱脈 in Stonehill Bluff、南西方面 * 2 鉱脈 south of Shimmermist Cave の南。Greywinter Watch 方面の直線上 (その北側に寄り添う) * 2 鉱脈 Wreck of the Brinehammer の南南西 * 2 鉱脈 in Broken Helm Hollow、Riften の東。中心部に入るとき、わざわざ背後に入りチェーンを引っ張る。ほかはメインルームの川のそばにある。 * 1 鉱脈 Dustman's Cairn (Companions クエストのダンジョン) の南西。水源に到達してから、岸辺沿いに西へ向かう。 * 1 鉱脈 Windhelm の南東。Windhelm Stables からさほど遠くはない * 1 鉱脈 Abandoned Prison の南、川岸の下 * 1 鉱脈 in Cold Rock Pass * 1 鉱脈 in Ustengrav Depths、Dragon Shout の Word Wall の近くの岩礁の上 * 1 鉱脈、丘の上、Pinewatch からちょうど西 * 1 鉱脈、Shriekwind Bastion の右 * 1 鉱脈、Froki's Shack のわずかに北 (丘を下る) * 1 鉱脈、Bthardamz の北東 * 1 鉱脈、Cradle Stone Tower の外 * 1 鉱石、Boulderfall Cave. * 1 鉱石、Greywater Grotto、Helgen の南／南西 * 1 鉱石、Pinepeak Cavern、Ivarstead の北 * 1 鉱石、Pale Imperial Camp の北東 * Halted Stream Camp、Transmute Mineral Ore Spell Tome の左。 * Shor's Stone の山の尾根に沿って北のところ * Eldergleam Sanctuary, 尾根の1つ。 * Up in the mountains south of Hlaalu Farm の山の南の上と Brandy-Mug Farm の南東。 * Cragwallow Slope、pinetree (松の木) の下部の岩の上にある山腹の北東。 * Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site、Markarth * Northwind Mine の北東、小道を外れた場所 * Anga's Mill の真南、Windhelm の南西、旗竿がある裂け目の中。すぐ近くには Gold Ore の鉱脈もある。 * The Serpent Stone Island の沿岸部 * Uttering Hills Cave、Anga's Mill の南西、Practice dummy (訓練用ダミー) の近く * Ruins of Bthalft の中と、その南西 * 1 鉱脈、Faldar's Tooth の真南の小さな島 * Septimus Signus's Outpost から西の小さな島 (注意: やや小さな鉱床。見逃しやすい) * Shrine of Talos から真北、Ysgramor's Tomb から北東 * 1 鉱石。島の海岸にあるCollege Of Winterhold の北東。 * 1 鉱脈。The Lord Stone が立っている基礎、南側。 * 3 鉱石。クエスト Unbound で Helgen を脱出した後で道を外れて北西 * 1 鉱脈。Lost Knife Cave、Bandit (山賊) が住んでいる 'アリーナ' のエリアに通じる木製の通路の下。 * 1 鉱脈、Sleeping Tree Cave の内部 * 正門を通って Whiterun を去り、すぐに左へ曲がり、高所に到達するまで街壁に沿って進む - 壁のふもとに鉱脈がある。 * 1 鉱脈、 The Great Lift at Mzinchaleft から真っすぐ北西。入り口を超えて少し歩く。 * 1 鉱脈、Dawnstar の南。Barrack (兵舎) を背後に丘へと曲がりくねった道を進む。Nightcaller Temple の下り坂と南西 * 1 鉱脈、Battle-Born Farm の北東。道の東、川に突き出た陸地の西。 * 1 鉱脈、Battle-Born Farm の北。Whiterun の崩れた街壁を挟んでいる。Quicksilver Ore Vein よりも真上にある小さな大地。 * 1 鉱脈、Uttering Hills Cave の近く。雪山から南に坂道を下る。遠方の南西の角の上に岩や木々に挟まれた鉱脈がある。 * 1 鉱脈、Irkngthand の北西の雪の中 * 1 鉱石、Wreck of the Brinehammer の看板の下の棚で見つけることができる * 1 鉱脈、Darkwater Crossing の南西。橋の終わりから丘を真っ直ぐに登る。 * 1 鉱脈、Snow Veil Sanctum 正門 (マップマーカー) の真北。岩々のへりの真上。 * 1 鉱脈、Snow Veil Sanctum の出口の北 glacial canyon (氷河谷) の水辺の端。 * 1 鉱脈、西にある White River の河口の堆、マークされていない小さな釣り場野営地の北、Snow Veil Sanctum の真っ直ぐ東の道の上 * 1 鉱脈、Windhelm の北東の街壁の岩に挟まれている。 * 1 鉱脈、Broken Helm Hollow の滝の基部。 * 1 鉱脈、Stendarr's Beacon の真西。もし崖の上にいるなら、崖から飛び降りるか迂回する。崖の下にある。 * 1 鉱脈、Saarthal の真南。Mount Anthor へと少しだけ進んだ山の上。 * 1 鉱脈、Lake Ilinalta の沿岸、Ilinalta's Deep の東、South Brittleshin Pass の南。 * 1 鉱脈、沿岸付近の Saarthal の真北。南。沿岸の Shrine of Talos の視界が見えるところから少し南。glacier (氷河) と岩々の基部に挟まれている。 * 1 鉱脈、Frostflow Lighthouse の北東に少し歩く * 1 鉱脈、2つのオレンジ色のシダの近くでGlenmoril Coven と Sunderstone Gorge との間にある田園地方の中間点にある。 * 1 鉱脈、Crystaldrift Caveから丘の上とその真南 * 1 鉱脈、Whiterun の跳ね橋の上 (北側) の岩々のそば * 1 鉱脈、Whiterun の外の壁に沿って行く * 1 鉱脈、Gjukar's Monument の少し北 * 1 鉱脈、Steepfall Burrow の下層の道の上 トリビア * Corundum ore は2つで Corundum Ingot に精錬できるが、できれば、 Iron Ore と組み合わせて精錬できる Steel Ingot を生産したい。Steel Ingot は Corundum Ingot よりも利用できる装備品が多く、ドワーフ製の武器防具は Dwarven Ingot の他にほとんどが Steel Ingot を必要とする。 de:Corundumerz en:Corundum Ore es:Mineral de corindón it:Corundum Grezzo pl:Ruda korundu (Skyrim) ru:Корундовая руда uk:Корундова руда Category:Skyrim: アイテム Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Items Category:Skyrim: Ore